Currently, conventional methods for geo-locating a target utilize a two-dimensional phased array, which includes a plurality of antenna/sensor elements. These conventional methods generate an estimate of the location of the target by using measured phases of the elements of the array and also by using the known baseline lengths of the elements of the array (i.e. the spacing between the elements). When the platform of the array has an attitude error that is large, this error will drastically degrade the accuracy of the location estimate of the target. As such, there is a need for an improved method and system for geo-location of a target.